


Best Birthday

by KykyElric



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Kissing, Tickling, secret santa submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KykyElric/pseuds/KykyElric
Summary: This is a Mystic Messenger birthday one-shot where it is the MC's (Lilly) birthday, and 707 takes her out to celebrate. Written for a secret santa I participated in last year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Lilly (her tumblr: @not-afraid-of-pink). It's all cute fluff, so enjoy!

You blinked awake to the soft light filtering in through the artificial window your boyfriend had installed a month ago. He had taken on the project after reading an article on how waking up to natural light was ‘proven’ to give one more ‘incentive’ to start one’s day.

You stretched, lusciously enjoying the feeling of rolling the kinks out of your back that had formed whilst you slept. Then, you felt a pair of rough hands push your shoulders for you.

“Good morning, darling.”

You whipped around and met the amber eyes of your precious boyfriend. You couldn’t think of a better way to start your day. Your face melted into a soft smile until you felt a stray hand brush against your side. He wouldn’t dare…

But, oh, he did. And then Seven was on top of you, his hands digging into your sides, provoking thunderous laughter to force itself from your mouth. Tears blurred your vision and you struggled against his hold, reaching for that one spot you knew he couldn’t handle. “Ahahaha!! Saeyoung! Please!!”

It was hard, but you finally managed to find it, reaching up into his shirt and pressing your index finger into his back. He buckled immediately, collapsing on top of you. The breath rushed out of you, and you choked out, “S-Saeyoung, c-can’t b-breathe…”

He immediately rolled over, taking you into his arms so that he held you sideways on the bed. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he laughed, raking a hand through his ruffled scarlet locks.

You poked his cheek, grinning. “What was that about? Attacking me like that so early in the morning. I’m practically defenseless!”

His eyes took on a dangerous glint, and he adjusted his striped glasses. “Because it’s little miss Lilly’s birthday.” He winked dramatically and poked you back, then nuzzled you into an eskimo kiss. “Today is all about you.”

“And it started with torture?” you asked, incredulous. But you knew the effect he had on you.

He laughed again, a beautiful, bell-like sound, and tugged you up and out of bed. “Let’s get you dressed, ne?” to which you pushed his back towards the door.

“Not ‘we.’ You, get out!”

Seven giggled, motioning to the security camera above your head. “You know I can still see-”

You slammed the door in his face.

Sighing, you pulled on your usual brown sweater and skirt, then brushed your hair so it was relieved of the snarls it had gained during your pleasant slumber and attack of your boyfriend.

Saeyoung was at the door, coat in hand, when you emerged from the bedroom. “Let’s go, Lilly!” You happily grasped his hand and he led the way to the garage, where his red convertible was rumbling and waiting.

He dramatically opened the door for you again, winking saucily, and you giggled. “Such a gentleman.” He bowed, his eyes staying locked with yours. Your heart fluttered.

Once he was in the driver’s seat, seatbelt locked in place, the two of you raced out of the garage. “Where are we going, Saeyoung?” you asked.

“Pancakes,” he said simply, poking your arm. “Birthday breakfast for the birthday girl.”

You giggled adorably, and a light blush coated his cheeks. Flustered, he pressed a button on his sidepanel and the top of the car rolled down, exposing your heads to the air rushing above. You squealed in delight, wind running through your hair deliciously.

After shrieking into the wind, you returned your gaze to the redhead next to you, who had been staring at you the whole time. You grew bold and took his right hand, which was currently resting on his thigh. Carefully, you threaded your fingers through his, and the pretty blush that had coated his cheeks before returned, much more heavily.

You could almost see the steam rising from his ears.

“Hehe. You’re so cute, Saeyoung,” you grinned. Oh was he red now.

The car came to a stop at a light and Seven looked both ways before abruptly leaning in to touch his lips to yours, his right hand moving from yours to your cheek, gently holding your face to his. Your eyes widened in shock before you melted into his kiss, your hands locking around his neck. “Mm… Sae… young…”

You broke apart, gasping, and Seven leaned forward to whisper huskily into your ear, “No, you’re the cute one. So cute, you’re absolutely irresistible.” Then he nibbled on the shell of your ear.

You gasped and flushed a brilliant crimson. But the moment was over and Seven was back to driving, his touch leaving ghostly feelings on your lips and neck. Embarrassed, you burrowed back into the seat, curling your legs up into a ball. You swore you could see Saeyoung snickering beside you.

He pulled into the pancake restaurant and once again opened the door for you, holding his hand out to help you out of the car. You graciously took it, though you were suspicious about whether he’d trick you and drop you gracefully on your butt. When he didn’t, you looked up at him. “So well-behaved,” you smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” he played innocent, and his face resembled that of a begging puppy. “I’m always good, aren’t I?”

You laughed and allowed him to take your hand as the two of you walked into the restaurant to eat. 

The waitress greeted you, though you noticed her gaze lingered a bit too long on a certain someone.

“Hi! Table for on-two?”

But, much to your relief, Seven only had eyes for you. “Yes, two please.”

The waitress almost tripped on the way to the windowside table she led you to. Saeyoung, being the devil he was, pointed it out silently to you, snickering quietly behind his hand. You couldn’t help it (he was very contagious) and joined in yourself.

You ordered blueberry pancakes, and Saeyoung ordered strawberry.

“Ah, Lilly! Look over there!” You turned your head to the side, gazing out the window to what Saeyoung was pointing towards, but nothing was there…

“S-Saeyoung!!” you exclaimed, realizing he had completely drenched your pancakes in boysenberry syrup while you weren’t looking. Saeyoung’s eyes hadn’t left yours this entire time, and your expression pushed him off the edge.

“Omg, Lilly!! That expression was priceless!!! Hahaha!!” he guffawed, holding his belly in laughter.

You gritted your teeth and glared at him before coming up with a plan of your own. “Hmph. Fine, play that way,” you remarked before sawing off a large portion of his un-syrupy pancakes and shoving it in your mouth.

Saeyoung was silent, his eyes and mouth wide. “You… you didn’t…”

“Heh.” You chewed and swallowed, smirking at him.

“My strawberry pancakes!!”

“That’s what you get, you prankster,” you teased, grinning widely.

Saeyoung frowned, but it was all in good fun, and reached over to steal some of your pancakes. You really shouldn’t have been mad, as they were drenched in the berry syrup and probably weren’t very good, but you still played along. “Saeyoung!!”

It almost turned into a food fight. Almost. But you both ran out of food before it could.

At one point you were stuffing food into each other’s mouths, which didn’t make much sense regarding how the ‘argument’ had started.

You were now walking, hand in sticky hand, out the door to Seven’s ostentatious car.

“Ah… So full,” you groaned, rubbing your stomach. “I ended up eating most of yours, didn’t I?”

“Probably,” Seven laughed, swinging your hands between you.

Why such a lukewarm response? Didn’t he… have fun?

You look up at him hesitantly, and he meets your gaze. For some reason, his usual grin isn’t plastered on his face. As you approach his car, he gives you a slight smile and opens your door for you, this time without the dramatic flourish.

As you ride home in his car, he leaves the top on. It’s like… his whole attitude changed. He must be stuck in his head.

You were right, as when you stopped at a traffic light, you attempted to catch his attention by waving a hand in front of his face, only to be ignored by your out-of-it boyfriend. You sighed, and punched his arm.

“Eep!”

Holy crap that was the cutest thing-

“What was that for?”

“What’s wrong, Saeyoung?”

“W-What…”

“Don’t play coy,” you pressed, gazing into his eyes seriously.

“Al…right,” he admitted. “I…”

You gave him a moment to organize his thoughts, which was rare. He was usually the spontaneous type.

“Look, I’m… sorry about pouring that syrup all over your pancakes.”

“Eh… Eh???” You were so confused. That was what this about?

“I… I went too far. It’s your birthday and-”

“Saeyoung!” you interrupted, grabbing his hand and forcing him to look at you. “I. Had. Fun.”

His amber eyes widened, and you could hear the breath seep from his lips. “You… did?”

“I did! It was a lot of fun!”

“But your pancakes-”

“Forget the pancakes, Saeyoung,” you growled, now glaring at him, frustrated. “I always have fun with you.”

His gasp was audible, and you saw his legs shift out of the corner of your vision. But then the light turned green, and you were off again. But this time, you could see the beginnings of a smile blooming on his lips.

Once you were home, Seven offered you his hand to help you out of the car again. You happily grasped it, relishing the roughness of his calloused grip. To your surprise, however, he didn’t just help you out of the car; he tugged you harder than you expected so that you fell graciously into his arms. His hands positioned themselves on your cheek and lower back, and then his lips were on yours, moving softly, drawing you into him.

You melted against his hold, your hands moving up to grasp his scarlet locks. “Mm… Saeyoung,” you murmured, and for a moment you lost yourself to him, and him alone.

The best birthday. The best.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, know that I am open for commissions. Check out my commissions page at my tumblr @kykyelric.


End file.
